


Family

by TobiasChase



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Abigail solo quería un hermano, pero sus padres no están de acuerdo ¿que puede hacer al respecto tras esa negativa?





	Family

La primera vez que la idea de tener un hermanito paso por la cabeza de Abigail cuando cumplió 7 años escuchando sus compañeros sobre sus hermanos menores, algunos quejándose sobre ellos, sobre cómo eran tan pequeños para jugar con ellos, no obstante, la idea no dejaba de sonar atractiva para la niña por lo que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era pedírselo a sus padres, ellos no se negarían a lo que ella pidiera ¿verdad? Espero cuando fuera la cena y los tres estuvieran juntos.

—No— una mueca apareció cuando escucho esa negativa de parte de Will que cuando escucha aquella pregunta sintió que se atragantaría con la comida.

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto de nuevo, simplemente debía de haber un motivo detrás de ese simple monosílabo.

—No está en nuestros planes tener otro hijo aparte de ti — en esa ocasión Hannibal se le ocurrió intervenir viendo que su marido no estaba en condiciones de inventar algún pretexto que pareciera convincente.

—Pero pueden cambiar sus planes, siento que sería lindo que tuvieran otro hijo — trato de disuadir sus propios beneficios mostrando que también podría ser bueno para ellos, para todos en realidad.

—No lo creo — siguió negando el rubio— y no creas que eso pueda cambiarnos de opinión, estamos bien solo contigo con nuestra hija.

Abigail, pasando por un berrinche propio de su edad se levantó de la mesa y se fue de su habitación sin decir palabra alguna ¿Cómo podían ser tan egoístas? No quería ni verlos en ese momento o en un futuro cercano si fuera posible. Will suspiro cansado cuando escucho el sonido inconfundible de un puerta azotándose, se levantó con la intención de seguir a su hija cuando una mano tomo la suya; confundido miro a su marido que se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de todo.

—Tengo que hablar con ella— comento, pero el agarre no parecía desaparecer— Hannibal.

—No tiene caso ahora, deja que se desahogue— entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño— toma asiento — aquello para Graham aquella frase le había parecido una más una orden que una simple petición, sin embargo no tardó en hacerle caso— ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

— ¿Tener otro hijo? No lo sé, creo que nos arriesgamos mucho con tener a Abigail — admitió pensando en realidad no eran una pareja que fuera apta para tener descendencia. Ambos tenían unos horribles genes que heredar y su estilo de vida, asesinando personas no era ni por lo menos la más indicada para criar — con ella estamos bien.

—Yo también opino lo mismo— asintió solemne — déjala que se tranquilice, ahora no nos va a escuchar, lo más seguro es que en la noche venga a la cocina para robar algo para cenar, puedes estar para ella y explicarle que es bueno que sea hija única.

— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?— arqueo una ceja al notar ese plan— siento que tú deberías hablar con ella.

—Lo harás bien, yo prepare unas galletas para ella, de seguro le gustaran y después tendré que irme.

—Creí que anoche saldríamos los dos— negó. Eran esposos ahora, cuando tenían que cazar, serían los dos o ninguno.

—Quiero que cuides a nuestra hija mientras yo no estoy aquí — sonrió un poco— ¿te preocupas por que me pase algo?— sabía que no era eso, pero le enternecía pensar que le preocupaba su bienestar.

—Tú también lo harás bien— se levantó de nuevo y antes de que Hannibal omitiera alguna queja le jalo hacia él, abrazándole — ¿crees que ella esté bien cuando se entere de lo que somos? — aprovechando que el otro era más alto acomodo su cabeza en su pecho.

Hannibal no respondió al instante y como veía a Will esta tampoco esperaba una reacción así. Por el momento solo se limitó acariciar aquellos rebeldes rizos castaños como único método de brindarle calma. Él estaba seguro que Abigail los entendería y entonces ella los ayudaría, como toda familia haría.

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado lo hará— lo tomo de las mejillas para hacer que le mirara a los ojos— ahora solo es una niña de siete años que necesita de nuestros cuidados, y debemos estar siempre con ella.

—Lo sé— asintió para besarlo en los labios. Hannibal no se separó en lo absoluto, al contrario siguió aquel beso. Sus manos se aferraron a la cintura del mayor empujándole contra la mesa, fue cuando dejo sus labios para bajar a su cuello que Hannibal le separo empujándole lentamente.

—Cuando regrese — recupero la compostura para recoger los platos. No le parecía bien tirar la comida que había dejado Abigail, pero tampoco quería conservarla, así que lo vio como un mal innecesario.

—Yo no pensaba hacer nada subió — jugueteo para seguirlo a la cocina— yo me encargare de los platos sucios, tu podrías preparar las galletas— se ofreció y Hannibal asintió sintiéndose a gusto por esa pequeña ayuda y disfrutando de ese pequeño momento domestico antes de tener que irse para eliminar a otra persona indeseable del mundo y darle un uso mejor. Por ejemplo, llenar su nevera de nuevo.

...

Para cuando Abigail decidió ceder a los reclamos de su estómago era noche y todo se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras, por un momento pensó que tal vez no había sido bueno enojarse tanto, que ahora sus padres estaban enojados con ella, lo que menos deseaba en su vida, hasta que sus fosas nasales detectaron un olor dulce que provenía de unas galletas recién horneadas haciéndola olvidar al menos por un momento aquella inseguridad y pasar a la cocina donde la esperaba Will, un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche.

— ¿No estás enojado?— pregunto la niña desconfiada yendo a coger una galleta y al ver cómo le negaba con una leve movimiento con la cabeza ella sonrió antes de comer — ¿Por qué no puedo tener un hermanito?— pregunto de nuevo.

—Porque yo y tu papá estamos bien contigo— cuando se acercó la niña estiro sus brazos para que la cargara algo que acepto sin reproche alguno— además ¿para que necesitas tener un hermano?

—Porque no quiero sentirme sola en esta casa, seria lindo jugar con alguien después de salir de clases— contesto— todos hablan sobre lo genial de ser el hermano mayor, siento que sería una buena hermana mayor.

—No tienes que sentirte sola, estamos nosotros — realmente quería que Hannibal estuviera a su lado en esos momentos — y tampoco debes de hacer algo solo porque los demás lo hacen.

—Creo que sí.

—Y si tenemos otro hijo yo y Hannibal ya no estaríamos tanto tiempo contigo porque deberíamos cuidar más al bebé — dijo tratando de disuadirla.

—Yo no quiero eso— esa idea no le agrado en lo absoluto. Desde que tenía memoria ella siempre había sido mimada por sus padres, no se podía imaginar una vida en la que no fuera así.

—Entonces haznos caso— la niña se estiro para alcanzar el vaso de leche y entendiendo eso le ayudo — ¿está bien que solo seamos los tres?— pregunto y la niña asintió gustosa mientras tomaba la leche. Eso le tranquilizaba.

— ¿Dónde está papi?— pregunto al fin por la ausencia de su padre— ¿él si está enojado conmigo por lo que hice en la cena?

—En lo absoluto, solo tuvo que salir un rato, no pienses en eso— negó— ¿Qué tal si llevamos todo esto y te vas a ir a dormir? Es muy tarde para que te quedes despierta.

— ¿Me leerás un cuento antes de dormir?— pregunto risueña. Por lo general era su otro padre quien hacia eso y quería que en esa ocasión fuera Will quien le contara un cuento antes de dormir.

—Claro, ahora ve— le bajo y mientras le veía ir a su cuarto él llevo aquel postre con la leche. Hannibal no aprobaría eso, pero ahora no estaba en casa y no lo sabría. Ahora eso no importaba de todos modos, ahora aquella idea no volvería a ser tema de conversación. O eso era lo que pensaba.

...

Un año había transcurrido para que la idea de tener un hermano volviera a su cerebro de ocho años como un virus terco que se niega a irse de nuevo, motivado por una acción tan mundana como simple que podía jurar que no estaba en sus planes. Después de todo solo contaba con ocho años, no es que pudiera haberlo hecho de forma consciente.

Había iniciado cuando estaba con su amiga Marissa. Ambas eran demasiado cercanas, se conocían desde que tenían memoria y no tenían nada que ocultarse. Por ese motivo cuando el hermano de Marissa nació esta no tardo demasiado en contárselo a su mejor amiga. Estaba feliz y Abigail se sintió bien por su amiga. No obstante, ese sentimiento de envidia estaba presente, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero tampoco podía dejarlo. Su amiga estaba feliz por algo que ella no tendría porque sus padres eran demasiados egoístas con ella.

Ahora que pensaba en sus padres, había algo que no encajaba demasiado. Antes Will le había dicho que la idea de tener otro hijo implicaba que la atención que tendrían hacia ella sería menor, por lo que suponía que eso pasaba en todos los casos – no había una manera de verlo personalmente, no había estado en contacto antes- pero con Marissa se dio cuenta que no era verdad. Sus padres le querían igual que siempre. Entonces ¿era mentira? Eso era doloroso. Y si era verdad, entonces sería peor. Estaba demasiado abrumada para sus cortos ocho años ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Quisiera un hermano— Marissa miro extrañada a su amiga confundida por las palabras de Abigail.

Ambas estaban en la casa de esa chica, habían terminado un trabajo escolar y ahora solo estaban pasando el rato viendo televisión en la sala de la casa - un momento demasiado agradable para Abigail, Hannibal no le permitía ver caricaturas en casa ya que las consideraba poco sanas para ella- y en un momento inoportuno dijo aquellas palabras de una forma demasiado impulsiva.

— ¿Por qué quisieras tener un hermano?— pregunto con cautela y curiosidad. Ella lo sabía, pero hacía tiempo que no había mencionado el tema que pensó que le había dejado de ser interesado.

—Porque quiero uno, sería bueno tener uno ¿no? Tú quieres al tuyo— señalo a lo que la otra niña asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón de forma silenciosa — me entiendes, no como mis padres.

—Ellos no quieren tener otro hijo ¿verdad?— ahora le tocó el turno de Abigail de darle la razón — los adultos son demasiado complicados, pero creo que deben tener una razón demasiado importante para hacerlo.

— ¿Y si me mintieron con darme una razón para no serlo?— apretó un poco sus manos sintiendo la frustración que tenía guardada — entendería que no quisieran tener hijos, pero no tenían que mentirme.

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte — señalo Marissa, le preocupaba demasiado su amiga y no le gustaba para nada verla así.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?— pregunto prestándole atención—no puedo convencer a mis padres en realidad.

—Yo no hablaba de eso— negó — pero puedes hacer que tengan un hijo sin que ellos sepan si quiera. Hay cosas que tú puedes hacer.

Abigail se quedó meditando sobre eso. Aquella idea no sonaba nada bien, tenía que reconocer que era caer bastante bajo, sin embargo ¿no sus padres habían actuado así con ella? Si ellos no querían ser sinceros con ella ¿entonces porque ella sí debería serlo? Además quería tener un hermano, se encontraba demasiado ansiosa para hacer su sueño realdad, incluso si tenía que mentir para obtenerlo. Tal vez eso era cuestión de familia.

—Estaría bien intentarlo— comento, dando un si aquella idea.

El resto de la hora que paso con Marissa antes de que fueran a recogerla le explico los métodos para que sus padres hicieran un bebé sin que se dieran cuenta y de paso quitarle un poco de inocencia a su amiga ya que era bastante inexperta en esa materia. Aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto a Abigail, de hecho todo aquello lo encontró demasiado interesante y no veía el momento en que debía hacerlo, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder ¿verdad?

...

Abigail se despertó antes de que sus padres lo hicieran y fue rápidamente al baño. Su primera prueba debía de ser antes de que ellos despertaran y no notaran sospechoso que ella se encontrara despierta. Su primer objetivo era encontrar aquellas pastillas que usaba Hannibal para evitar tener bebés para cambiarlas por otras que no eran más que placebos que le había dado su amiga. No había sido sencillo encontrarlas por lo que le tomo más tiempo de lo necesario, pero lo había logrado y después uso el baño para que su coartada fuera creíble. Realmente no le encontraba sentido hacerlo, al menos hasta que salió y Hannibal estaba afuera. 

—Buenos días — saludo fingiendo un bostezo.

—Deberías acostarse un poco más— señalo el rubio a su hija que negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué no?

—Tengo escuela— contesto de la forma más natural— creo que ye me voy preparando con todo esto.

—Es sábado, no tienes escuela, Abigail — le corrigió a la niña que sonrió al escuchar aquella bella noticia que daba placer a la vida, ni siquiera dijo palabra alguna, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo para dormir plácidamente por unas horas más.

Hannibal no la detuvo, le comprendía además tenía que comprobar antes una cosa. Entro al baño y sin demorar tomo las pastillas de anticonceptivos que estaba fuera de su lugar de siempre. Sonrió un poco al comprobar que no eran las mismas, que su hija los había cambiado. Se preguntaba donde había dejado las demás, esperando de alguna manera que ella hubiera sido cautelosa en ocultarlas muy bien, sería algo digno de su orgullo. No tardo en regresar a su propia habitación donde le esperaba un somnoliento Will Graham.

— ¿Qué haces levantando tan temprano?— pregunto Will confundido, solo le había visto irse sin decir una palabra.

—Necesito comprar unas pastillas nuevas— comento — nuestra Abigail es demasiado terca al parecer, lo ha sacado de ti.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— realmente no lograba pillarlo muy bien en realidad para fruncir el ceño — y es obvio que eso no lo ha sacado de mí, Hannibal, si buscamos un responsable, creo que es demasiada obvia la respuesta.

—Y yo la he dado en realidad — fue a su armario preparando que ropa usaría— nuestra hija ha cambiado los anticonceptivos con placebos.

—Pensé que lo había olvidado— ese sueño que tenía fue cortado de golpe, ahora entendía a que venía todo eso— ¿crees que sea la primera que lo intente?

—Lo dudo— quería ser sensato— debo hablar con ella ahora, sería lo más honesto en estos momentos.

— ¿Crees que yo no lo hice bien?— aquel comentario le había molestado demasiado, parecía una acusación. Hannibal, no obstante, no parecía dar muestras de ello solo se acercó a la cama con calma — responde — pidió.

—No pienso así en lo absoluto, no te hagas esa idea— hizo una pausa— solo consideraba que era una buena idea de que esto es responsabilidad de ambos y que debo hacer mi parte, yo no quise hacerte creer que eres un incompetente o algo parecido.

—Lo siento, creo que eso demuestra que la peor idea es que tener otro hijo— sonrió ante su propia ironía. Hannibal por su parte no mostro ninguna expresión. Suponía que le había parecido de muy mal gusto y sintió patético en ese momento.

—Iré a darme una ducha ¿me ayudarías después a preparar el desayuno?— pregunto cambiando de tema a su gusto. Will decidió darle la razón y asintió con la cabeza para abrazarlo por la cintura.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?— pregunto haciéndole sentar en sus piernas.

—No sería una buena idea, aunque— envolvió sus brazos por el cuello acercándose a su esposo disfrutando de su cálido aliento chocar contra su rostro— después me tomare una de emergencia— le beso sintiendo como le volteaba haciendo que estuviera su espalda contra el colchón. La ducha podría esperar un momento.

...

Abigail se sentía frustrada al ver como su plan había fracasado y no solamente eso, sino que también se había llevado un sermón por parte de Hannibal. No había sido malo, pero aquel discurso no había sido tan diferente que el de Will solo que con palabras diferentes. La misma intención se sentía y no le había convencido en lo absoluto. Quería hacerlo de nuevo. Y le saldría bien. No quiso actuar de forma precipitada sabía que si lo hacía de forma rápida entonces sospecharían y no saldría bien esta vez, por lo que espero dos meses para poner su plan B en acción.

Aprovecho que en esa ocasión estaba en casa- solo era una hora, pero se sentía bien que confiaran que ella estaría bien sola – para entrar al cuarto de sus padres. Fue a la mesita de noche que estaba fielmente al lado de la cama para abrir uno de los cajones. Encontrar los condones fue una tarea ardua, realmente estaban bien escondidos, no obstante, eso no fue un impedimento para que por fin pudiera encontrarlos.

Con cuidado saco la aguja que tenía escondida para clavarla de forma aleatoria y sin darle importancia el impacto que podía hacer. Después de todo daba igual ¿verdad? El efecto era el mismo, incluso si decidía ser cuidadoso en ese aspecto. Cuando termino de darle una docena de pinchazos decidió regresarlos en su lugar asegurándose que no fuera demasiado notorio que su presencia estaba ahí. Solo esperaba que esto funcionaria.

Y como era notorio eso no pasó. Y es que para ella había sido un trabajo limpio para sus padres no lo era en lo absoluto. Ese condón tenia claras muestras de haber sido mancillado. Daba igual, eso no era la única opción que tenían esa noche tras una cacería por demás satisfactoria. Incluso el sexo de esa noche fue más placentera.

—Debes admitir que está siendo demasiado creativa— comento Hannibal sosteniendo los anticonceptivos antes de dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Su pequeña niña era inteligente y aunque tenía que pulir esa habilidad eso solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Creo que solo vio el capítulo de los Simpson— alego aunque al ver como el rubio le miro confundido prefirió no seguir. El hombre podía ser demasiado culto, pero le faltaba conocimiento en el vulgar gusto del consumismo americano — ¿crees que deberíamos regañarla? Es demasiado terca.

—No, está bien — negó — hay cierto encanto en eso.

—Es mejor que no siga teniendo esas esperanzas, aunque creo que sea mejor que con el tiempo se dé cuenta que no pasara.

—Tal vez...

— ¿Tal vez?— pregunto apenas viendo el rubio que se había acurrucado en su pecho sin inmutarse un poco— no vamos a tener otro hijo, Hannibal.

—Yo no dije eso, pero no olvidemos que los accidentes pueden suceder por lo que tener otro hijo no puede ser descartado en su totalidad.

— ¿De qué me estás hablando?— le separo— oh vamos, los accidentes no suceden.

—Así nació Abigail— alego como si fuera lo más natural. Y de hecho lo era— estás siendo irracional, Will.

—No, solo no quiero tener otro hijo, estamos bien solo los tres, además— hizo una pausa— ¿Qué pasaría si nos descubrieran? Si tenemos que huir, llevarnos a dos niños sería demasiado difícil, ni siquiera sé que pasaría solo con Abigail.

—Eso no sucederá— como un gato caprichoso volvió acomodar su cabeza en su pecho— Abigail es demasiado inteligente para su edad, comprenderá lo que pasa si sucede algo.

—No lo sé— admitió, abrazándole — no hablemos de esto ¿está bien? No quiero pensarlo.

Hannibal no le contesto y solo se dejó hacer por su esposo viéndole como empezaba a quedar dormido. Él tampoco consideraba esa idea como algo practico, pero siendo sinceros él ni siquiera tenía pensado tener una pareja y aun así Will estaba a su lado amándole como él lo hacía. Tal vez no era mala idea.

...

No sabía que si su plan había funcionado en realidad, pero eso ahora no importaba cuando en cuestión de un par de meses durante la cena, Hannibal le había dicho que tendría un hermano. Estaba emocionada y en el fondo de su alma satisfecha de su supuesto logro. También había que agregar que no era la única persona que se había enterado de la noticia; Will al contrario de su hija, estaba shockeado con la noticia y si no fuera porque la pequeña estaba ahí le hubiera gritado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Claro, lo más seguro es que diría que fue un accidente, que él también se encontraba sorprendido por eso, pero él sabía que no era más que una mentira. Esto era provocado y le molestaba demasiado que lo hiciera sin consultárselo ni decirle nada ¿es que su opinión no contaba en lo absoluto? Pues al parecer para Hannibal, para no.

Por supuesto que no hizo notar lo que realmente sentía hasta que se quedaron solos. Su hija había dicho que estaría ocupada – por lo que significaba que llamaría a su amiga- mientras estos limpiaban los platos ofreciéndose de forma "desinteresada" aunque claro era mentira era demasiado obvia.

— ¿Por qué tenías que hacer esto?— fue lo primero que pregunto para iniciar la conversación — ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hoy, tengo dos meses— contesto— no voy a perderlo, Will. Eso sería un horrible golpe para Abigail— se adelantó ante lo que le podía decir Will que solo le molesto aún más.

—Yo no te iba a pedir eso, aunque sonaba una mejor idea en realidad — rio un poco llamando la atención del otro que dejo de acomodar los trastes en su lugar — ¿por eso lo dijiste en frente de ella? ¿Para qué no te lo pidiera?

—Si — asintió como si nada — y antes de que pienses que me excusare diciendo que no fue planeado, lo fue. Al menos para mí. No te dije porque sabía que no estarías de acuerdo con esto, considerarlo como una sorpresa de mi parte.

—Pero ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es esta? No importa lo que hayamos dicho, realmente te importo un carajo todo.

—Cuida ese lenguaje— frunció el ceño por las groserías que estaba soltando— y me importa pero realmente lo quería ¿eso no importa? — Pregunto en esa clase de chantaje emocional — nada malo pasara.

—Tus propios deseos siempre debe ser por encima de los demás ¿verdad?— salió de la cocina siendo seguido — voy a salir, ni siquiera me sigas— fue detenido cuando una mano le tomo del brazo.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no esta mal lo que va a pasar y Abigail se pondrá feliz ¿Por qué no esforzarnos por ella? Se lo merece.

—Nos vemos después— se separó de su agarre para irse de ahí. Tenía que pensarlo solo antes aunque de todos modos el resultado sería el mismo. En realidad pensaba que salir solo le asimilaría aquella paternidad de nuevo.

Hannibal estaba demasiado consciente de eso por lo que decidió no detenerlo. De hecho le esperó pacientemente hasta su llegada pasada la media noche en la sala. Will se acercó en silencio a él para sentarse a su lado y apoyarse a un lado.

—No saldrás a matar estos meses— dijo sin verlo a los ojos, su vista ahora estaba sumergida en algún punto en la pared.

—Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no quiero ponerlo en riesgo— sonrió al ver que había reflexionado— pero tu tendrás que hacerlo para no levantar sospechas.

—No sería lo mismo sin ti.

—Puedo acompañarte en ocasiones, solo para ver, aunque sería demasiado aburrido— admitió.

—Lo será en especial porque no podrás comerlo ¿verdad?— sonrió — ¿te acuerdas lo que paso con Abigail? Toda tu comida terminaba llevándote a vomitar y solo podías comida chatarra— aquellos recuerdos le traían demasiada graciosa. No había nada más irreal que ver a Hannibal sucumbirse en sus propios apetitos propios del embarazo comiendo una hamburguesa con queso llena de grasa que jamás en su vida hubiera pensado consumir.

—No todos los embarazos son los mismos, Will, no pasara de nuevo— hizo una mueca, a diferencia de su esposo no lo consideraba grato. Su embarazo había sido una tortura que no quería recordar en lo absoluto en lo que paso gracias a las hormonas. Solo esperaba que no volviera a suceder de nuevo. Pero pasaría y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

...

Hannibal había considerado que era perfectamente capaz de soportar cualquier tortura, había superado demasiadas cosas y seguía con vida. Entonces ¿Por qué demonios no soportaba el embarazo? Era vergonzoso e incluso humillante, pero no era algo que quisiera admitir. Ni siquiera lo había hecho hacia años con Abigail, mucho menos lo sería con el pequeño que estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Podía controlar sus hormonas, no era demasiado emocional como se debía de suponer que sería estando así, y eso le enorgullecía, era un logro que le gustaba alardear para sí mismo, no obstante, había un pequeño e insignificante detalle que le sacaba de sus aun estables casillas: los antojos. Su elaborado y minuciosa comida en esos momentos le daba nauseas; ni siquiera podía olerla sin sentir como su estómago se revolvía. No obstante, eso no pasaba con esas comidas rápidas llenas de grasa y colesterol que le ocasionaba un apetito feroz.

—Ya pasara cariño— Will trataba de consolarlo cuando una noche se le había antojado una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas. A su respuesta solo le gruño un poco comiendo con las manos ¿Qué tan debajo debía de caer?— no tienes que enojarte conmigo— señalo.

—No estoy enojado contigo, solo esperaba que las cosas que no fueran iguales— se calló cuando sintió la mano en su vientre ya algo abultado debido a los cinco meses de embarazo — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quería sentir que se mueve— comento de lo más natural sin obtener en lo que quería más que un leve movimiento. Lo más seguro es que es oculto.

—Es cansado que hagan eso— negó pensando en las personas que insistían en tocarlo, era demasiado desagradable, en ocasiones ni siquiera pedían su permiso para hacerlo. Tomo la mano de Will separándole de su cuerpo.

 

—Soy el padre— protesto para levantarse— veré si Abigail ya se acostó— anuncio. Aunque por el leve parloteo de la pequeña que se escuchaba era demasiado obvio.

—Will, espera— este pareció obedecerlo— yo veré a Abigail ¿podrías ir a comprarme un helado de chocolate?

—Te había comprado un bote en la mañana ¿Qué paso con ese helado?— arqueo una ceja confundido.

—Me lo acabe con Abigail — confeso. Su plan original era comer un poco en la tarde cuando llegara después del trabajo y recoger a Abigail de la escuela, pero al ver los ojos de cachorrito de su hija no se resistió en compartir con ella del postre helado hasta terminarlo. Tal vez debía de admitir que había caído un poco en el sentimentalismo en ese momento, pero ¿Quién podía hacerlo? Después de todo también era un humano.

—Eso explica porque sigue despierta— respiro hondo, no le iba a reprochar esa insensatez suya, puesto que eso no sucedía en realidad — espero que cuando regresa ella al menos intente dormir— salió de la casa sin decir otra palabra, no había necesidad. Hannibal ni siquiera lo vio como una amenaza así que fue a ver que su hija dejara de hablar con su amiga y ya durmiera después de prometerle más helado.

— ¿Puedo sentir a mi hermanito?— pregunto Abigail curiosa por sentir como daba pataditas. Por primera vez, Hannibal accedió, simplemente no podía negarse a su hija. Ella fue la única en sentirle moverse más, al parecer secundaba aquella decisión.

...

A pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes que podría acarrear un embarazo, las cosas no eran demasiado malas. Vamos, no podían quejarse, incluso el sexo era demasiado bueno aunque no fuera demasiado frecuente y Will se sentía secretamente satisfecho de compartir con su esposo de esas comidas pocos saludables que no volvería a comer después de que naciera el bebé.

El pequeño nació en una madrugada después de 8 meses 13 días después de haber sido concebido. Will se encargó de llevarlo al hospital mientras llamaba a Alana para que cuidara de su hija hasta que pudiera llevársela, agradeciendo que a pesar de todo ella aceptara. Era una buena amiga, incluso le hacía sentir mal por mentirle tanto tiempo. Pero ahora eso no era importante.

Como si no hubiera pasado por aquella experiencia antes, se pasó merodeando la sala de espera como alma en pena. La paranoia le perseguía como una rutina por su nada estable mente pensando que si realmente todo esto era una buena, considerando todas las complicaciones negativas que llegarían a pasar hasta que el medico llego diciendo que todo había salido bien y que si quería ver a su hijo. No necesito repetirlo dos veces, acepto de inmediato.

Paso por las incubadoras buscando a su pequeño, encontrándolo cerca del ventanal. Todas aquellas inseguridades pasaron segundo plano cuando le vio, tan pequeño y frágil. No había sido un error como trato de pensar durante medio año; era su hijo y lo cuidaría. Después de todo, tenía como padres a un par de psicópatas quienes matarían de la peor manera a quien sea que tratara de hacerle daño. No paso mucho para irse de aquella habitación para ir a ver a Hannibal.

—Pensé que no vendrías— a pesar de estar demasiado agotado debido al parto, Hannibal se tomó la libertad de bromear un poco— ¿Cómo está mi bebé?— pregunto, había pasado tiempo con él, pero le parecía demasiado escaso y quería tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Está muy bien, nos lo traerán muy pronto ¿Cómo estás tú?— pregunto poniéndose cerca de la cama.

—Cansado, pero sobreviviré — respondió — nunca pensé que volveríamos estar en esta situación de nuevo — comento más para iniciar una conversación que por otra cosa. Will solo asintió dándole la razón — no hemos pensando en un nombre — suspiro al ver que no le seguía la corriente.

—Pensaba que podía ser Randall, me gusta mucho ese nombre— mentía, apenas había considerado ese nombre como una broma. O al menos era una broma al ver que le había gustado el nombre a Hannibal.

—Claro ¿Por qué no?— pregunto, no sonaba nada mal, además que el tampoco había considerado en ponerle un nombre— ¿crees que Abigail esté feliz con esto?

—Por supuesto— acaricio sus desordenados cabellos rubios — y nosotros también.

—Como una familia— completo sintiéndose feliz. Una familia, como la que había perdido y no pensaba recuperar. Era dichoso y sentía que Will se sentía igual. No podían pedir más.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este One shot es un pequeño presente que le doy a mi querida novia por el motivo de nuestro aniversario. Tres años, jamás pensé que durara una relación tanto tiempo y me alegro demasiado que sea contigo, cariño. Sin duda eres la persona que más me entiende, la única que hace que tenga ánimos de seguir adelante a pesar de que esté en contra de todo.
> 
> Espero que te guste y lamento demasiado tardarme tanto TnT
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto como detalle adicional, esto viene de nuestro rol- que por cierto me debe- donde Randall Tier es su hijo. Demasiado fumado, lo se, pero fue idea de mi querída waifu y no puedo resistirme ante sus deseos.
> 
> Nos vemos en alguna otra historia.


End file.
